Megalodon (2004)
The Megalodon is the titular main antagonist in the 2004 science fiction film of the same name. This shark is a creature that has been hidden for millions of years deep in the ocean, until near the oil plant called Colossus was awakened. History First, Ross Elliot and his crew dive into their submarines and a glass elevator, and find several species never discovered that existed millions of years ago. After a dinner and a talk, they dive into their submarines again. This time the sound of the control room where Peter Brazier was, detects something very big. Mitchell Parks asks how big it is, to which Peter responds "60, maybe 70 feet". Ross gives the order to cut the instruments of the submarines and to let them fall, to which Jack Thompson responds of bad form while a shade appears in the water. Parks says he should do it, while Peter says the object is 200 yards away from them. Suddenly the object appears in the form of a giant shark, while the others look surprised, but Jack decides to rise to the surface. The shark turns around and goes to Jack's submarine, while the others tell him to order him to stay still. The shark constantly attacks with the submarine, at the same time that Amanda Zablenko is watching the event. Amanda wants to help Jack, but Ross tells her to stay still and stay calm. The giant fish grabs and shakes Jack's submarine, causing him to sang, until he lets it go and leaves in the dark of the water. Amanda breaks into tears at not being able to help Jack. Parks says that the creature leaves while being surprised to see the remains of Jack floating in front of the glass, so he decides to remain silent and reserve his discovery. They rise to the surface while talking about the shark, which Ross identifies as a Carcharodon megalodon, the right ancestor of the great white shark. The elevator suffers from constant shocks on the walls, and it was nothing more and nothing less than the Megalodon that they had seen before. Parks tells Peter to turn off the generators, so he turns off everything but the elevator still has batteries, so they manage to go up slowly. The Megalodon turns around again and hits the elevator again. The crash does not affect anyone but leaves R.P. McGinnis hurt. It is not long before they reach the surface but Peter notifies the others that the shark is hovering around them. Parks tells Peter that he could pick them up in a helicopter, and that it is the only opportunity they have, to which he accepts. The locking pins of the elevator are exploited, making the elevator go faster and causing them to reach the surface. Peter in a helicopter goes to pick up the others, Amanda pushes the crew of Ross to reach the mainland, but Peter detects the Megalodon swimming nearby. Ross and company exit the elevator and arrive at a gigantic block of ice, and Peter approaches his helicopter towards them, but suddenly the Megalodon appears again. The shark grabs Amanda's submarine and waves it like Jack's. Ross wants to help Amanda, but Parks and David Collen denounce him, until the shark submerges the submarine. Ross, Parks and David go to the helicopter, and they take McGinnis and Christen. The helicopter approaches, but the Megalodon breaks the ice using its head, making the ground shake, and at the same time the helicopter suffers from turbulence. McGinnis is far from them and can not get up; Ross tries to help him but the shark breaks the ice and devours McGinnis, to which Ross replies exclaiming "No! No!" while the shark is submerged in the crack. Peter lands the helicopter, everyone climbs and manages to land on the platform. Ross decides to go down in a submarine to find the Megalodon. He goes prowling the platform, until Peter finds the shark in the sonar. Ross also finds the shark and collides with him. The Megalodon follows Ross throughout Colossus, Ross manages to fool the Megalodon and buries a rope. He manages to overload the submarine's fuel tanks, and manages to explode the Megalodon, killing it. The corpse of the animal floats to disappear in the dark, while a shark tooth falls on the ocean floor. Appearance The Megalodon presents a traditional appearance that does not differ so much from the great white shark, but presents some differences. First, it has a dorsal fin that is taller and second, has a tail that does not have a pointed shape at the tip like the great white shark. Nor does it have the common edges on the fins that have the lamnid sharks. Apparently he has scars or wounds on his face, perhaps from the blows to the submarines, the elevator and the ice. It also has an approximate length of 18 meters. Abilities and Advantages *'Temperament': Apparently the Megalodon has a high temperament, bone has warm blood as well as sharks like the salmon shark and the northern greenland shark. That is why it can live at cold depths and in icy waters. *'Bite strength': Although not mentioned, the Megalodon has shown to have an extremely high bite force, as it is capable of biting a submarine and destroying it, and also its muzzle is so large as to devour an entire human. *'Speed': The Megalodon has a speed apparently inferior to that of the great white shark, but is still able to entangle a submarine and make it go away. He can also go to the surface and break ice with his nose, and without any problem. Trivia *In the film, it is erroneously mentioned that the Megalodon died out 65 million years ago, despite the fact that the Megalodon went extinct 2.6 million years ago. *The Megalodon is identified as the ancestor of the great white, but this is scientifically incorrect. In real life, they are distant relatives through a common ancestor. Category:Animals Category:Man-Eaters Category:Predator Category:Homicidal Category:Evil from the Past Category:Titular Category:Deceased Category:Monsters Category:Giant Category:Vengeful Category:Strategic Category:Murderer Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Mute